


My Favorite Things

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Ignis Fluff Week, Inspired by The Sound of Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: Why choose one favorite when you can sing about them all? | Prompt: Baby!Ignis / “This is my favorite.”





	My Favorite Things

It was another beautiful Spring day in the Citadel gardens: the birds were chirping, the breeze was cool...

...and seven-year-old Ignis Scientia looked ready to kill his homework.

 

“Why is writing so hard?” He groaned as he put the paper and pencil to the side. He then buried his head in his arms, not caring if his glasses were to smudge in the process.

He was currently sitting underneath his favorite oak tree, his go-to place for when he did his school stuff. Normally, he always found it easier to concentrate there.

But not today, apparently.

 

“Why did it only have to be one favorite?” Ignis mumbled.

“One favorite what?” A voice piped up, startling the boy.

 

“Ahh!” He jumped, immediately calming down as soon as he identified the newcomer. “Oh, it’s you, Noct.”

“One favorite what, Iggy?” The five-year-old prince asked again, eyes shining with curiosity. Spotting the paper beside his friend, he picked it up and read the title aloud.

 

“My favorite thing?” He grinned when he received a nod in return. Plopping down on the grass beside the other boy, Noctis said, “That’s really hard...I can’t choose one favorite.”

“Exactly!” Ignis sighed, scratching the back of his head. “I have so many favorite things, I can’t choose!”

 

“Wait, Iggy.” Noctis said, a mischievous smirk forming on his lips. “Did your teacher say anything about not writing more than one?”

This caught the young adviser-to-be’s attention. “Well, she didn’t say anything about it, per-se...”

 

“Problem solved!” The young prince laughed. “If you can’t choose one, then write about them all!”

“You’re kinda right, I guess.” Ignis gave a chuckle in return. Then, as if remembering something, his head drooped low once more.

“What’s the matter now?” Noctis pouted. He always hated seeing the older boy sad.

 

“If I write about everything,” the seven-year-old sighed. “Then I’m gonna take forever! I only have until tomorrow!”

“Yeah, you’re right.” The prince smiled once more, perplexing the other. “But what if you make it a song? Then it won’t be so long!”

 

“That rhymed!” Ignis laughed, troubles forgotten. Hugging his future liege, he smiled and said, “This could actually work! Well, as long as you’ll help me, of course.”

“Really?!” Noctis cheered. “You sure about this, Iggy? You’re already super smart...I don’t really know how I can help you out here.”

 

“It counts because you’re in the song I wanna use, Noct.” Ignis gave him a wide smile. “Now let’s get to work!”

Eyes shining with mirth, the young prince agreed.

 

“Aye, sir!”

\--oOo--

 

My Favorite Things by Ignis Scientia

 

Tonberry plushes

And soft puppy kisses

Uncle’s best stories and warm chocolate muffins

Noctis, King Regis and when we all sing

These are a few of my favorite things

 

My favorite oak tree and chiffon cake slices

Pianos and cellos

Gladio’s Cup Noodles

Sparrows that fly with the sun on their wings

These are a few of my favorite things

 

Stars shining brightly, forming constellations

Postcards of Lucis and neighboring nations

History lessons, kittens playing with springs

These are a few of my favorite things

 

When the frost bites

When my knee stings

When I’m feeling bad

I simply remember my favorite things

And then I don’t feel so bad

 

Grade: A+! Your use of lyrics in the assignment was extremely refreshing, and I loved that you went the extra mile and described more than one item...or person, in this case. Keep up the good work!


End file.
